This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. RNA interference (RNAi) is an evolutionarily conserved process of sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing. Viral-mediated RNAi allows rapid knockdown of endogenous proteins in post-mitotic cells, including neurons and has great potential in facilitating understanding the neurobiological basis of and therapeutic development against many psychiatric and neurological disorders. The goal of this project is to develop a RNAi-based gene silencing system in rhesus macaque.